Forum:Exchange with Wikia staff
Support requests to Wikia are handled on a 1to1 basis and via email only. To help everyone interested stay up-to-date, relevant emails are copied here. This procedure has been approved by Wikia and should help avoid wasting time with information hunting. ---- Drplagsenzahl, Mar 04 01:51 pm (UTC): Dear Wikia support, could you enable * Dynamic Page Lists and * Layout Builder for WikiPlag? Layout Builder might be tricky. We had some trouble recently on de.vroniplag.wikia.com So in case there is trouble activating Layout Builder, I suggest that you don't spend time on that to avoid unneccessary waste of time. Cheers, erbSenzahl Brandon Rhea, Mar 04 08:06 pm (UTC): Hi erbSenzahl, Thanks for contacting Wikia. Unfortunately I'm not able to activate the layout builder. We recently removed the layout builder because it has a number of major bugs that need to be worked on by engineering. Any pages you may have created with the layouts are still there, but the ability to create new pages with the layouts or new layouts is gone. We hope to revamp and release the product in the future, but do not have a timeline yet for when that will be. As for DPL, please be advised that DPL is a very powerful extension. It can let you do some great things on a wiki, but that power comes at a cost. DPL queries can make wikis slow, which can be frustrating for visitors. Often, there are less costly extensions or built-in methods to achieve the same effects as DPL. Please be sure to read our guide on DPL on Wikia Help, and consider your request for DPL further. The guide can be found at http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Using_DynamicPageList_effectively Even if you do know you need DPL for a specific task, we still strongly urge you to take a minute to read the guide. It offers tips and suggestions on how to make sure your DPL usage does not affect the Wikia experience for everyone else. If you want to go ahead with this feature, please let us know. Or, let us know what you want to achieve, and we will look to see if there is a better way than DPL. Best regards, Brandon Rhea Wikia Community Support Drplagsenzahl, Mar 05 04:14 am (UTC): Hi Brandon, thanks for your reply. I'll try to give an overview and explain why I've asked for activation of extensions http://de.wikiplag.wikia.com is an outdated clone of http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com - see http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/VroniPlag_Wiki - where me is sysop http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Senzahl - Benutzer:Klicken is bureaucrazy in both wikis. vroniplag depends heavily on Layout Builder and the plan is to use wikiplag as an environment for crating and testing a post-LayoutBuilder solution. (amongst other prototyping and experiments which would by either too risky or too annoying for VroniPlag) So as a start I'd like to get wikiPlag into a state where the current VroniPlag workflow is replicated. Is it possible that I copy our Email exchange to our forum? There are others who are interested in what's going on Best regards, erbS Tim Quievryn, Mar 05 08:50 pm (UTC): Hi there, Brandon asked me to take a greater role in this. DPL is now enabled on wikiplag, that's fine. My understanding was that Vroniplag wanted to move to a Semantic-based solution after the MediaWiki upgrade in Q2. It's impossible to turn the LayoutBuilder extension on at this point, but it's not on at Vroniplag either so I'm not entirely sure how these two wikis now don't "sync" up in terms of extension configuration. Conversations between Wikia Staff and Wikia users are meant to be a 1:1 communication form but you are free to post information you have obtained from our emails to the community in general. As the 'customer' so to speak, you are always free to divulge your communication with others. As a matter of privacy, Wikia holds ourselves to a different policy and never specifically discuss email communication in a public area. ---- Timothy Quievryn Wikia Community Support Team ----